Finding Eothe
by Montythemistro
Summary: DxZ & LxS, Set 6 years after the Proffesor's defeat and the Huntik team is sent on a mission to find the titan Eothe in an attempt to find a match up for the newly discovered Bloodspiral's master titan, Primordius.
1. Prologue: Seekers, We Have a Mission

**Prologue: Seekers, We have a mission**

**6 years after the Professor's Demise.**

Lok stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes glinting in the moonlight passing through the window; he looked back at the double bed he had been sleeping in and found that piercing emerald eyes stared back at him.  
>"What is it?" asked Sophie inquisitively.<p>

Lok stared at his wife since yesterday and smiled "I was remembering when we first met."

Sophie smiled back "Which meeting, the one before the history exam or 2 years before in Science?"

Lok laughed and sat next to her on the bed, calm night's breeze brushing her hair in an attempt to make her look more dangerous in her bedclothes "I meant when I completed that crossword… your face was unforgettable" He said grinning and Sophie grimaced.

"Will you ever let that drop" She asked pleadingly

"Of course not, that was a great moment for me… and puzzles are one of the two things I can beat you at; Fighting being the second."

"Oh is that right Lok Lambert, well shall we test that" she said standing up and chanting Titan Call. As her power brought her amulets to her hands in a moment, Lok reached under his pillow to reveal his.

Lok bowed "Shall we take this outside, Sophie Lambert?"

Sophie curtsied "It is for the best". They both smiled cheeky smiles as they played Lord and Lady of the country house in which they had taken their honeymoon until Lok kissed her passionately. They separated and went nose to nose, "Lok" Sophie said softly

"Yes?" said Lok equally softly

"Get ready to lose". They both grinned and jumped out of the top floor window of their rented country estate, with a Feather Drop they landed and began their battle. Lok opened with his normal move nowadays, Kipperin left his amulet in a burst of light that penetrated the twilight and lit up the opening that would be their midnight arena. He immediately left to the air, Sophie immediately let out Icarus to use its arrow in an attempt to light up the sky and find Lok. She saw the distinctive flash of a titan being released in the air and shot a Boltflare where she had seen it, she got a flash of Lok dropping to the ground and Baselaird being flown by Kipperin Feyone and began to head in Lok's direction while Icarus continued to search for the other two.

Lok stared at the Boltflare above him and cursed, she had seen him let Baselaird out and probably seen him drop, _she would be heading this way with Feyone out right now _he though _I need to think fast_he heard a rustling ahead and dived into a bush, Sophie emerged with Raypulse at the ready and Feyone readied for a fight. Lok looked down at his remaining amulets, Lindorm, Freelancer and Springer, he realized that if he released one he would be spotted, so he waited.

Sophie emerged into the small clearing with Raypulses beating warmly in her hands, they lighted the way and she could see the flies buzzing, now was the time to test her new spell; She shot her hand up in the air and shouted "Reveal!" she thought of seekers and a green sparkle poured out of her hand and over her, her vision altered slightly and she could see the faint glowing outline of Lok behind a bush. Albion burst out of his amulet and they all charged.

Lok saw Sophie's new power and cursed again _I knew she would do something like that_. He mentally signaled for Baselaird to drop behind his now charging enemies and for Kipperin to pick up Sophie. At that moment he also let Lindorm loose who in won swift movement rolled and destroyed Feyone.

It all happened so quick for Sophie, one moment she had the upper hand and then all hell broke loose. She turned to see Feyone obliterated by an enraged Lindorm and turned the other way to see Albion stabbed in the back by Baselaird, as she raised her hand to blast Baselaird with a double spell she was lifted and missed, as she looked up at Kipperin lifting her she cursed, she was defeated.

Lok smiled and mentally told all of his titans to converge in the arena. As they arrived, Kipperin hovered above the ground making sure that Sophie could not use her hands. Lok grinned "Do you concede?" asked Lok smugly.

Sophie blew a curly lock out of her face, "I do." Lok laughed and told Kipperin to release her.

"Told you I could fight better than you!" Lok smiled

"But can you beat me" a voice came from the bushes. At that moment 3 Strix appeared from the bushes, their yellow bodies brightening the dawn light. 1 pierced Kipperin and 2 teamed up on Baselaird, Lok was stunned as a sword came flying through the air and Lindorm was defeated. Dante and Zhalia's silhouetted figures appeared in the bushes.

"Sorry you two" Dante said "But your Honeymoon will have to be cut short; Seekers, we have a mission."

**Author's Note  
><strong>Hi all, this is my third (I didn't finish the second one) story and I hope you like the beginning, rating and reviewing welcomed. Please leave constructive criticism and recommendations.


	2. Chapter 1: Maybe

**Chapter 1: …Maybe…**

**The Makeshift Arena**

Lok and Sophie looked at Dante inquisitively, it didn't seem right that he wasn't wearing that distinctive jacket, _It makes him look…older _thought Sophie _Even Caliban looks tired and old… but experienced_. Lok looked past him to Zhalia leaning up against a tree in her signature stance, one foot on the ground, one on the tree and arms folded. _She always looks business_ he thought, "Zhalia, why don't you come out of the shadows?"

"I'd rather not." Zhalia said in a calm yet frightening tone, Lok was no longer intimidated by her

"Please… it would make it easier to talk to you" Sophie inputed

"I said…No"

"But we wa-"Said Lok until Dante interrupted

"No." He said firmly. Lok and Sophie exchanged looks and looked at Dante again, his form wavered and so did Caliban's. Sophie splayed her hands and with an expertly precise double spell hit both of them with Breakspell. Their figures shuddered and disappeared.

"It was a Thoughtspecter!" they both said in unison, now back to back preparing for a fight

Dante and Zhalia both laughed and emerged from the shrubbery "We were just checking that you still had your touch… how did you work it out?" asked Dante

Lok smiled "Zhalia would NEVER let you fight her arguments for her" They all laughed.

"We need to find a titan known as Eothe" said Zhalia now deadly serious.

"But why?" They both asked

"Because The Bloodspiral, a new enemy of the Huntik Foundation have a titan known as Primordius, his power is unimaginable and the only other titan the Huntik Foundation knows of who could stand up to it is Eothe." Dante explained as he revealed a Holotome from his back pack. Dante opened the Holotome and said "Primordius", a hologram of masked man, wearing jet black armor with engravings of a dragon on it, its sword's blades were made of shadows and it whirled them as the team all listened to what the all-knowing Holotome would say. _Primordius, Attack-Unknown, Defense-15, Type-Meso-titan Warrior, Size-Average, Special ability – Shadow Blade._

"Wow" said Lok "The Holotome doesn't even know how powerful it is."

"But it knows how weak it is" said Dante "and Eothe is powerful enough". He asked the Holotome for data on Eothe. _Eothe, Attack-17, Defense-13, Type-Meso-titan Warrior, Size-Average, Special Ability-Blades of Light. _A hologram nearly identical to Primordius appeared apart from the fact that where there once was black, there now was White and the swords were made of white flames not shadows.

"…Are they mortal enemies? They are opposites." Observed Sophie

"They are as close as you get" replied Dante

"But where can we find Eothe… and how much time do we have?" asked Lok

"Many seekers have attempted to retrieve Eothe…. None of them have been seen again" Zhalia informed them "Supposedly Eothe is found at the peak of Mount Olympus and the Ancient Greeks worshipped it."

"I take it that's where we are going then" said Sophie disappointed "I was hoping to at least have a week before we were called back"

"I'm sorry Sophie… we also wanted a little break but no, this is urgent" said Dante as he looked at Zhalia longingly.

They all left the arena and went into the Countryside house; as Lok and Sophie got their things together and packed, Dante and Zhalia waited in the living room. "Dante… do you think we should tell them about… us?" asked Zhalia with a thoughtful face.

"Tell them what? About this?" Dante kissed her there and Zhalia enjoyed it, Zhalia pushed him onto the sofa and laughed at him.

"Exactly that!" she said grinning "Should we?"

Dante smiled a cheeky smile "I think we should wait till things have calmed down with the Blood Spiral and all that.". At that point Sophie and Lok appeared walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" asked Dante suddenly on his feet

"Yeah, let's go and let Guggenheim brief us." Said Lok _Can't wait for this to be over… maybe we will be able to spend some quality time together..maybe…_

**Author's Note  
><strong>The story continues as the team are going to head to Mt Olympus, thought I would get some Greek Mythology in there while I could. Reviews are welcome as normal, hope you enjoy my new writing style (when I read my first story… I think is much better).


End file.
